Punishment
by kmpunk
Summary: i wanted to try my hand at a yaoi lemon, so here it is. constructive critisisum only. dont like it, then dont read it. AxelXXigbarXVexen


I'm afraid I did something terribly wrong. I tricked Xigbar into the closet, with an angry Saix. He's going to kill me. Once I returned from trick or treating I felt and angry hand grab my shoulder and it was then that I knew I would pay for my sins. While being dragged backwards I stay quiet, knowing full well I probably deserved whatever would be dished out to me.

Once we arrived at the same closet he opened it, went inside and locked the door.

"do you know why I am going to punish you?" he said while pulling me over his knees. All I could do was nod my head yes. I immediately felt a stinging sensation in my posterior. I tried my hardest not to cry, and chose to bite my lip instead. I felt another and another and another until all I could here was the sound of slapping and a small yelp every time. Then he stopped.

I was wondering why when I felt my pants being yanked down as well, along with my boxers, my pinked cheeks glowing in the dark room, and then it started again. SLAP SLAP SLAP was ringing in my ears. Tears started to pool down my face as my punishment started to get more intense.

"Axel what is your problem! He could have really hurt me!" he said while sending stinging slaps to each cheek.

"b-because I…I…thought. I-it m-might be fun!" I whimpered between breathes. It was getting more and more difficult to breathe.

"Not good enough!" he said as he stopped. A few second later I heard the slap of a belt connect to reddened skin and I finally started to vocally cry. He raised his knee so he could easily hit my sitting spot and continued to punish my already beaten ass.

Then I wasn't even in the same room anymore. I was back at my old house. I wasn't wearing a fireman outfit, I was wearing shorts. Then I hear a familiar voice.

"Son where have you been!" slurred my drunken father.

"none of your business" I retorted. And that's when he started to beat me. He hit me everywhere, and hardly anywhere you're supposed to. On my arms, legs, even my face. He beat me for what felt like hours. I was battered and bruised and laying on the floor when he kicked me one final time in my ribs before turning and walking away. I lay there, whimpering and bleeding, bruises already forming when I heard a new voice.

"It's okay it's over now" said my mother

I opened my eyes and I was back in the closet. I couldn't breathe and I was nauseous. I felt a hand rubbing my back soothingly trying to get me to calm down. "It's over now axel" he said. I got up shakily and puked in the corner of the room. Needless to say Xigbar did not see this coming. He got up immediately and made sure my hair was not in my face. I emptied the contents of my stomach onto the ground, and once I was finished I was shocking harshly. I felt arms around my shoulders but I dared not look.

"I'm sorry I…" Xigbar tried to say. "How…"

"Flashback" I choked out. And he immediately knew. He knew I seen my dad. He knew I went through a traumatic experience. He knew all these things. He placed lips on my cheek and I didn't pull away. He kissed lower and lower until he meet my shoulder. In-between each kiss he said the words "I'm sorry" and I knew then, that he meant it.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't act, I couldn't do anything but stand there and let him hold me. Let him kiss me. Let him love me, if we even could love. He hugged me tighter and that's when I lost it. I hung on to him like I would die if I didn't. I cried and cried into his shoulder. I made sure he knew that even if he was creepy, that I still cared about him.

He pulled up my pants for me and I cringed with the resonating pain of beaten skin coming into contact with hard leather pants. I found a sorrowful look in his eyes instead of a smirk. I smiled up at him sadly. He wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed me one last time before leaving the closet. I immediately found Vexen and told him what happened. He put a hand on my forehead to check a temperature and found I was even warmer than usual. I liked Vexen. A lot more then I should. I pulled him towards the closet and locked the door. He immediately wanted to see the damage.

He sat down were Xigbar had previously sat and I stood in front of him. He was careful in pulling down my pants, but I still tensed my muscles and gave out a whimper.

"He did a number on you love." he said while placing ice cold hands on each cheek. My back immediately arched in both pain and pleasure and he knew it. He groped each cheek to intensify the pleasure, and then without warning he pulled me over his lap just as Xigbar had done. He smacked me only once with an icy hand. Needless to say it hurt more than anything Xigbar had ever done. I was already tearing up when I felt a finger plunge into a soft spot, and then another was added. He scissored his fingers and it made me want to scream in both pleasure and pain. That's when I found myself straddling his lap and being kissed most passionately. His pants were gone in an instant and he was already erect. He lined me up and kissed me softly before he plunged his full length into my already abused posterior.

I cried and bit his shoulder, trying to tell him how much pain I was really in. he brought himself out, before he harsh fully brought himself back in. I cried out and arched my back backwards feeling the full effects of being beaten and then fucked. I felt a hand on my back and immediately knew it was Xigbar.

He turned me around on Vexen's erection, twisting delicate tissue as he did so. I yelped and watched as he pulled out his own member and said on simple word. "Suck"

I had never done anything in a group before so I was hesitant. I felt a hard slap to my rear by Vexen so I knew I had no choice. I opened my mouth and he immediately filled it with skin. I hummed and sucked and all I could hear from him was a moan. I couldn't help but tingle as Vexen got deeper and deeper as he hit a sensitive and perfect spot. It sent pleasure coursing through my veins. I started to feel pressure lower, and then I felt something wrap around my erection.

"you have been very naughty, so you get yours last" said Vexen as he wrapped a cord tightly around my member. All I could do was give a little whimper, and then I felt another cold slap. It all made me want to cum even more, and I couldn't. I chocked on something and immediately I knew it was Xigbar. I was hacking and coughing but Vexen was still thrusting in and out. Xigbar knelt down and gave me the same treatment. At first he licked the head, and then took the whole thing into his mouth. I couldn't do anything but pant. It was hard enough to breathe, let alone be fucked at both ends. I was so close. The pressure was way out of control. Vexen couldn't hold on and cam inside me. He was warm and impossibly tender with pulling out. Maybe it was because that area had been abused enough today, or maybe it was because he had something planned. Xigbar let go and I was flung across Vexen's knee once more. All I could do was close my eyes before there was a stinging slap lain right across the middle of my bottom. I flailed and tried to get away. I couldn't take another beating.

He hit me again, this time even harder, but with his element. Ice. It had an opposite effect. Instead of making it warmer, it made it cooler. And it had a strange effect on my brain. "Again" I said horsy. I could practically hear Vexen's eye brow raise, and Xigbar's smirk. The next was the hardest of the day, and it spread immense pleasure and pain all throughout my body.

"Tell me you've been bad, love" Vexen whispered.

"I've been very bad." I teased and another spank was laid. "ow again punish me" spank spank "I've been naughty" spank spank spank spank "m-make me feel it!"

He raised his knee, making me go forward once more and lay quite a few on my under curve. It's stung like a bitch but it felt too good to pass up. When it stopped I look back at Vexen with tear filled eyes. He looked back with a sad smirk. I didn't realize he busted me open until he ran a finger across raw skin and placed it in his mouth. I watched him suck on the finger with wanting. I wanted those cold lips to suck delicately all over my feverish body. I shifted so I was straddling him again and tried to sit but it stung so badly I cried out and threw my head back. He rubbed my back and kissed my shoulder, and nipples, and abs, and licked the rest of the way down. He kissed and sucked on feverish skin until he finally got to my erection. He practically swallowed the whole thing and I was on the edge of my orgasmic chair, over actually but I couldn't cum! I couldn't orgasm! I was being tortured in the best way of my life! As he sucked he pulled off the cord and hummed and I finally got to feel it, I cam in his mouth and he swallowed every bit of it. He came back up to my lips and kissed me gently. I could taste myself on him and I liked it. I liked knowing I had this effect on him. He's the chilly alchemist and I'm his warmth.

They put their clothes back on while I figure out how to pull up my pants without being in pain. I came to the conclusion that that wouldn't be happening and pulled them up anyway. A whimper escaped my lips and Vexen came over to hold my hand. We all left the closet, knowing full well everyone knew what we were doing.

"Hey axel" said Zexion. "how'd you like that punishment?"

"Best punishment of my life" I told him honestly and walked to my room. After a moment I turned on the cold water, only to find a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him but all he allowed me to do was pull down my pants. We got in the shower, and he made sure I took care of my crimson bottom. He grabbed the soap and started sudsing up my body. He spent most of his time lower, and especially in between my thighs. I turned to him and lost my hands in his silken hair and kissed him sweetly. He pressed his hands into the small of my back and I backed him against the shower wall. There was a fight for dominance, and I'm proud to say I won. I left his mouth and sucked on his cold neck, leaving a dark splotch. I could hear his hitched breath and him choking back a moan. I smiled. "Baby you've gone soft" I teased. He only laughed.

"You're a brave child." he said. "Unless you want another beating in your feature…"

"Only if you're the one who lays hands on me." I said as I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He massaged my back and I almost feel asleep to the sound of his breathing mixed with the pitter patter of the running water.

Shortly after we got out and he made me bend over for him. He cleaned the small wound and bandaged it properly. Then he stuck a single finger in my battered hole. I almost started to cry. That area had been abused enough to day but I had no choice but to comply. "I have to make sure we didn't tear you…" when he was finally satisfied that there wasn't anything wrong he gently pulled his finger out and kissed the bandage. I turned to him and couldn't help but want him to hold me. I wrapped my arms around thin shoulders and he did the same. We were like that for a few minutes when he whispered "You're probably very tiered." he then picked me up and laid me in bed on my front. He wouldn't let me put any clothes on, saying it would only irritate it. He got in shortly after and laid two hands on each cheek. He was my ice pack, and I was his injury. He was my teacher, I was his student. He was my lover, and I was the same to him.


End file.
